


Quiet-Warm-Texas Night

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little ditty based on <a href="http://aliensouldream.livejournal.com/141331.html">this photo</a> posted by <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://aliensouldream.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aliensouldream.livejournal.com/">aliensouldream</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet-Warm-Texas Night

The Texas night was warm and pleasant on the screened-in back porch when Josh arrived.

“About time you got here. Fucker,” Elijah cussed good-naturedly.

Josh folded his lanky frame onto a chair and tucked a cigarette into the corner of his mouth. “Got a light?”

Pulling a lighter out of his pocket, Elijah tossed it to Josh, who caught it deftly with one hand.

“Thirsty?” Harry asked, nudging Josh’s bare knee with an ice-cold beer.

“Thanks, man.” Josh popped the top and took a long swig.

“What took you so long?” Elijah asked.

“Had a nap,” Josh replied, blowing the smoke out of his lungs.

“We thought maybe you were with Jordana,” Harry joked.

“She’s not my type.” Josh shook his head. “Maybe Clea.”

Elijah snorted.

“What? You’d rather have Jordana?”

Rolling his eyes, Elijah stood up. “I’d rather have a piss.” He disappeared into the house.

“That kid is crazy about you,” Harry sighed.

“Nah,” Josh shook his head again.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“That’s just the way he looks--those big, crazy bug-eyes of his.”

“I’m telling you, I’ve known Elijah for a long time. He has a thing for you.”

Instead of answer, Josh just stared out into the night.

Elijah returned and reclaimed his seat. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nope,” Josh said, popping his lips on the last syllable.

Harry yawned widely. “I’m gonna hit the hay. You two are welcome to stay out here as long as you like. You can crash in any of the guest rooms, too.” He gave Josh a meaningful look as he wheeled himself inside.

“Nice night,” Elijah said.

Josh grunted.

“Have I . . .” Elijah picked at the label on his beer bottle nervously. “Have I done something to upset you?”

Josh blew out a breath. He lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply. “Harry said you have a thing for me.”

Elijah’s mouth gaped like a fish out of water as he struggled to find words.

“I don’t do relationships.”

“I—okay.” The look on Elijah’s face was mostly surprise. He hadn’t said a word to Harry about Josh.

The taller boy snubbed his cigarette in the ashtray and stood up. “Are you coming?” he asked from the doorway.

Elijah stumbled to his feet. He could only lose his virginity once, and he could think of no better candidate than Josh Hartnett. And his co-star would be none-the-wiser about Elijah’s own lack of a sexual history.


End file.
